1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
As an image forming apparatus which performs printing using a liquid (for example, UV ink) which is cured by irradiation of light (for example, ultraviolet light (UV)), for example, an ink jet printer which includes an ejecting unit (for example, head) which ejects UV ink, and an irradiation unit which radiates UV has been known. In such a printer, UV ink is ejected from a head onto a medium for printing, and then an irradiation unit irradiates dots which are formed on the medium for printing with UV. In this manner, it is possible to perform good printing even for a medium for printing on which ink is not easily absorbed, since the dots are fixed onto the medium for printing by being cured (refer to JP-A-2000-158793).
In the above described printer, when an abnormality occurs when performing printing, it is preferable to control the intensity of UV (for example, stop UV irradiation) from the irradiation unit in order to prevent deterioration, ignition, or the like of the medium for printing due to excessive irradiation of UV. However, when detection of an abnormality is performed in the previous stage of the head (for example, abnormality in transport system), and the UV irradiation is stopped according to the result, there is concern that a lot of images which are not irradiated with the UV (uncured state) may be formed, regardless of being normally printed. That is, there is a concern that waste paper (also referred to as torn paper) may increase.